Dude, you're from a circus too?
by dap4e2
Summary: In this Dick Grayson and Clint Barton meet after a portal drops Nightwing into the Marvel Universe. They talk and notice some similarities between their worlds. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a one-shot that has been floating around in my head. I am aware that they are some (or a lot I Haven't actually started writing it) grammar mistakes. If you want to private message me the things that are wrong I will most likely go back and fix it. Don't leave the same review that everyone else already commented on the mistake. I get it. I suck at english and have many errors. Also I don't normally write fanfics (the last time was about four years ago and so cringey) but I had to write this. The rating may be off but I don't understand them so if anyone wants to tell me the actual rating of this it would be great.

This one-shot doesn't really have a plot and won't really need to take place at any specific part of the time lines. Don't read too much into how Dick gets to the Marvel universe or basically anything at all happens. It's all in good fun. Plus there's some OOCness. DICK TELLS CLINT DETAILS THAT COULD POTENTIALLY GIVE AWAY HIS SECRET ID BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'S NOT IN HIS UNIVERSE. Bucky will also be part of the Avengers because why not?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Batman or the Avengers. There will be some swearing. Some specific details were looked up to be accurate. Now on with the one-shot:

Clint Barton was sitting there perched on top of some random building watching over the city. While surveying the streets a spinning blue portal opens up and plops a man on to the rooftop. The man landed with a thud in front of Clint and straight away he examines him. He notices the man is wearing a tight suit, a mask, and seems to be in ample physical strength.

As Clint moves to contact the team of this development when the man jumps to his feet with haste. In a blink of an eye, the man charges with great agility towards Clint. The man managed to land a punch before Clint put space between them and started to rapidly fire arrows towards him. The man (Clint makes a mental note to ask for the guys name so he can stop calling him "the man") proceeds to do a series of complex flips to dodge the arrows.

"Who are you? Some Green Arrow knock off?" The man said

"I'm known as Hawkeye" Clint said as the man continued to dodge his arrows, "Damn. What are you? Some acrobatic monkey from the circus?"

"Well you got the acrobat from the circus part down but last time I checked I'm not a monkey" the man said while effortlessly dodging arrows

"I'm from a circus too. It's where I got my name, I was also known as The World's Greatest Marksman." Clint said.

The man suddenly stopped and put up his hands in the universal surrender gesture. "I can't fight you anymore. We're both from the circus. I'm Nightwing by the way"

Clint saw this a little weird but shrugged it off and made a hand motion for Nightwing to come sit on the ledge of the roof with him.

"So, how'd you get into the crime fighting business?" NIghtwing asked while swinging his legs like a child as they hang off the edge.

"I was in the Coney Island Circus and witnessed Iron Man in action. It inspired me to become a hero. How about you?"

"Before our act, The Flying Graysons, a mafia boss tried to get pop to pay a protection money. He didn't pay and Tony Zucco, the boss, sabotaged my parent's wires. The wires snapped and I watched my parents fall to their deaths. I was placed in an uncaring juvenile services system, on the grounds that social services was full. I got beaten up by a number of the inmates, and was later sent to a Catholic orphanage. After that I got taken in as a ward to a billionaire and found out he was Batman and became his first protégé." Dick said somberly.

In attempt to shift the subject off Dick's parents' deaths Clint said, "I'm always around the team that has a billionaire on it; except with Tony we're the ones watching him. He wouldn't be able to look after a kid.''

"That's strange. Do you have by any chance a brother that was dead, was raised by assassins, and or a genius detective/hacker?" Dick asked

"No. But on my team, The Avengers, we have assassins, two super soldiers, one that was frozen in ice and one that was thought to be dead but was really being preserved by hydra and used as a weapon, and a genius." Clint said

"Well it was nice talking to you. I probably have 1-3 minutes before they've figured out how to get me back to my universe." Dick said

"What do you mean?" Clint asked seeming confused "Who's they?" Just as he asked that a portal like before opens up and three head stick out of it. And three voices ran out

"Hey dickwad, hurry up. I could be-" He was cut off by another boy saying "Grayson, my presence here is being wasted so if you don't-" He was also cut off with another boy saying "Me and B managed to figure out how to get here."

Dick turned towards Clint, stuck out a hand, and said "It was nice meeting you. I have to get going before they start fighting even more. Maybe we'll see each other again since we know how to get here." After the handshake ended he jumped into the portal. As soon as it closed the rest of the Avengers showed up and one said "There was a disturbance in the area. We came by to see if you needed back up."

The end

I took direct parts from wiki/Dick_Grayson to put into Dick's background. I do not own it.

Also I might want to make a second one with all the Avengers meeting Dick.


	2. Continuation

I'm sorry to say that I won't be finshing this. I'm super lazy and I️ don't like writing all that much. However, Go to brittanajunky 's profile for a continuation of this story. it changed a bit so I️t won't be exactly the same

Please check it out! THE NAME CHANGED. "batfamavengers"


End file.
